


The Story Of A Shadow

by Lawfuless



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Or, alternatively titled; When Past Meets Present and Future Hero)<br/>A wandering recruiter stumbles across an old soul with a story to tell at a tavern... And learns of a time since forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Of A Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the idea.

A dark, dreary tavern was the setting he took in as he strode confidently in, head held high and armour gleaming in what little light was let in through the doorway before it shut creakily behind the eagle-crest-bearing man. Despite his evident status as Grey Warden, he still had a youthful and bright look to his eyes as he glanced about the mostly crowded bar. The few spaces that remained in the crowded, seedy place were swallowed up by suddenly less-interested people. The lone seat was a booth, occupied by a figure dressed in black. From far away, it seemed to be robes. As he drew closer he noticed the fellow wore leather armour as well, a strange combination of light and medium armours, the likes of which he'd never witnessed before. Still, it was the only free seat, so the enigmatic man would gain a companion in the form of a man eager for another to tell his spiel.

"So, the world is in yet another blight." Remarked the ever observant man, tilting his head up ever so slightly. Crimson gaze trailed up the recruiter, and he was eyed with an intensity so fierce it was hard to match. The circle of gold by the cat-like iris was also catching, and he had to wonder the origins of this mysterious fellow. "And yet another cause wishing for help." he added in a low rumble. Then he folded his hands. "...So, are you intending to enlist my aid, or should I be flagging down a waitress for you to crow heroics at and reap the benefits?" The voice, seemingly of Fereldan origins, drawled.

The recruiter leaned back, grinning. "Well, both are tempting options, but I'll settle for the first." he replied, and was rewarded by a rich laugh. The figure followed his lead, leaning back. The shadows on his face were less obstructive then, revealing a young but wise face, slightly pointed ears, and a crop of blond hair smoothed back in an almost perfectionist style. "It is about a blight, of course-- When isn't it? But the fact of the matter is that ever since the Great Chasm opened, the amount of Darkspawn has boomed. Literally. Exploding darkspawn.... Ugh. Still, we need help more than ever. And, of course, we welcome everyone." Criminals included, is what he was saying without putting too much wording into it. Just in case.

The man hummed, slowly nodding. "I can offer my services, free of charge. But under the condition that I not be initiated properly. ...I know of the ceremony, and I know that it will not work as intended on me." he noted. The man, smile curling when he noticed the curiousity, shifted his gaze to the door. "I can tell you more elsewhere. I'd rather not speak where prying ears will listen." He intoned. He slowly stood, dropping a coin purse on the table. "Have a drink, on me. When you feel up to it, meet me by the lake just outside of town. Bring only yourself, and any others who travel with you. There I will tell you more of myself. There, you will understand what I am offering."

With his cryptic words, the man stood, shadows darkening as his hood lowered. He then turned, leaving. It seemed, as he passed each table, they held their breath and watched intently. They were listening to each step, the eerie silence frightening. Then the door opened and closed, and the din of the bar rose like nothing had happened. The Grey Warden whistled to himself before waving a bar maiden over, mentally going over everything in his head. The Grey Wardens were desperate. They would take any aid. Still, he felt some uncertainty about this recruit, and wondered what kind of tale he would have to tell.

* * *

Alone, as testament to the poor reception his presence was making in these distant towns, the Warden struck out towards the lake, contemplating recent events. Ever since the Great Chasm had opened, several years after the breach, everything had gone to hell all over. Darkspawn crawled out like an anthill overflowing with the insects, and with the divide between the races, the feuding only got worse. The placement of the chasm hadn't helped either. It was far enough North that Tevinter was worried, as was the Qun, but still South enough that Orlais and Fereldan wouldn't catch a breather. The Free Marches were hit the worst, as it's flatter land made it easier for the horde to spread over. Many cities had to evacuate, and even the Dalish felt it wiser to settle close to the humans out of fear of the growing menace. The Sky had been closed, but the Earth had opened it's gaping maw and unleashed a worse destruction than demons had ever sought.

The man sat on a log by the waters, silent and reflecting. He glanced over, and then removed his hood. A seemingly elven man with skin as pale as snow and hair about the shade of sunlight turned silver by the moon was hidden in the drapery of nightly shades that seemed such a startling contrast one might suggest a star on a winter's night. "Come. Sit." the man beckoned, tone friendly and almost charming. Doing as he was told, he took a seat by the other upon the log, and tilted his gaze towards him. "There will be many misconceptions you will have of me, so I suppose I shall remove them before they can be firmly rooted in your mind. I am no Antvian Crow. Nor am I elf, or man alone. I am not mortal, and have lived decades innumerable. I saw the Fifth Blight, and the Mage Uprising. I was present for the fall of the Conclave, and lead the Inquisition. But in light of my past, I left everything behind... My name, Albert ShadowWalker, is one etched deep in history...

"You knew of the Inquisition. I see the recognition on your face. Yes, I was the Inquisitor, for a time. Raised to a lofty pedestal by a strange gift I barely understood. In fact, I didn't understand anything about myself then. Not by will, but by fate's hand... Upon leaving the breach, my memories were fractured. Shattered. I barely recalled anything, save for the Dalish clan who had taken my in when I had been found injured, protecting a Halla from hunters. ...No, I was not an Elf, but their ideals did suit my tastes. They sent me to spy. If I was killed, it was no loss. But if I brought back information... Well... You get the idea. My being a mage seemed to point me in the right direction anyways. I was able to blend in well enough that even the rebels didn't know I wasn't one of theirs. Still, the breach was opened by Corypheus, and the mark placed upon my hand. It would be awhile before I truly remember myself.

"I was born in an unmarked village in the Kokari Wilds, hidden even from the Witches of the Wilds. A place where the veil was so thin that things could pass freely back and forth. But only there. To leave was impossible. Still, it was a happy coexisting. My mother was an elf and my father was a human. ...But they were more than that. The people of the village had in fact partaken in an ancient ritual, generation after generation. Any who lived there was taught the ritual. The ritual to take in a spirit or demon, and intertwine yourself so perfectly that you became one being. My mother had chosen a spirit. That of devotion. My father joined with a demon, however, of desire. They were joined by the shared emotion of love, and united against normality itself. ...When I was a youth, a band of human stumbled across the village. They, however, were not the kind souls who came before. Those who wished to join. They wished to take and kill.

"I was very young when I was orphaned. Not that it mattered to anyone. I was put into slavery before the man who bought me was arrested and I was deposited into an alienage. It was by sheer luck I ended up in the very same as the Hero of Fereldan. When they broke out, I took my opportunity and left as well. I was eventually drawn to the Archdemon. I saw the brave Wardens struggle to defeat it. But in the end, it was at the cost of one life. It was saddening to see Her go. But not everything is like a fairytale. Heroes do not always win and walk away... I made for Orlais for a brief visit to the balls, then sought freedom in the Free Marches, and ended up in Kirkwall. Had a brief and very, very heart-aching fling with the Champion. That's a tale I won't share, if only to spare the pain... But I was there to see Anders destroy the Chantry.

"After that, I went wandering, saved a Halla, and ended up in the Inquisition. After that... Well, mess is the best word for it... I saved the world from the breach. ...But Leliana... She was a bit wary of my past. Of my elaborate and weaving tale. So, she looked into it. When I got wind of it from Solas, I left the Inquisition, and let my name before a memory. A legend told... Of the hero who arrived when the world needed it, and left when it didn't. ...I was close to the Chasm when it first ripped open and spewed it's contents upon Thedas in what surely must have been an attempt to eradicate us all. But I did not wish for anyone to find my trail, so I fled like a coward. ...I've waited several years, doing nothing.... And now... Well, now I feel it is necessary I aid you and your cause, if you will have me."

The Grey Warden stayed silent for some time, digesting the tale. Then he quirked a brow and a lip and replied, ever so smugly "Well, you can use a flashy stick to do strange things to bad things, right? ...I think that's really all the job description asked for. Some extra facts are appreciated, though." He joked, making light of the tale he had heard. Again, the rich laughter peeled, and he was rewarded with a rare smirk. "The Grey Wardens welcome you with open arms. And wings. And talons. And whatever parts Griffons may have." He stated, somewhat seriously. He felt as though they would be quick friends.

* * *

The mage watched from afar as the recruiter summoned forth the spirits of the Earth, and forced the Chasm shut. As he turned back on the hero, he smiled to himself. "Another hero for another era... One not so quickly forgotten... ...I am glad I had such a pleasure in meeting those so worthy of the title I once bore without knowledge. ...Truly, Legends are made, but Heroes.... Heroes are crafted in an art not even I could understand." His words, only for his ears, went unheard in the victory cries and rallying calls of the races. He would leave during the unity, and return only when Chaos reared it's ugly head.

A shadow chasing lights.

 


End file.
